


너무 아파 (You're the only one that I need)

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: Life sucks. But even if it's the darkest night, JaeBum can be sure Jackson will be always there to brighten it up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. When MY life sucks, jackbum comes to my rescue ㅋㅋㅋㅋ please, forgive any mistake since I'm on my phone

His heart hurt. He almost felt sick. Everything seemed so dark JaeBum couldn't even bring any hope that things would be fine any time soon.  
—Honey, are you ok?  
Of course Jackson would approach him. The boy had like a sixth sense and always seemed to know when his leader needed some kind of support.  
Two strong arms embraced him from behind and without any advice, the older started to cry.  
—Bummie...  
For once, his boyfriend didn't know what to say. JB understood him. Those types of outburst weren't usual on him so there wasn't any possibility for Jackson to know what to do, beside telling him everything would be ok and that he would always stay by his side.  
—I love you —JaeBum was finally able to say through his stuttering.  
—Me too, baby. From now until forever.  
—Thanks you.  
The younger motioned him to make room in the bed for him to curl around his body.  
In the end, JaeBum fell asleep all tangled with his boyfriend's limbs.  
Sometimes life seemed harder than it really was. He only needed someone as strong as Jackson by his side to know there wasn't nothing impossible if he believed he could do it.  
Even falling in love with his band mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys!


End file.
